The Wasabi Warriors
by Alex Wolfe 23
Summary: Go through countless adventures with the favorite Seaford gang 10 years later. Full Summary on Profile. I DO take suggests for the future summaries of the future chapters ahead. It can really be about anything, as long as it has the gang, humor, friendship and adventure. Read, review, favorite, and follow!
1. The One with the New Guy

So yeah here I am again introducing a new story. It's not really shocking is it? Anyway I decided to start this story, one because I don't want anyone to steal it and second IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! AH! It's like a present for me because I've wanted to do this story for MONTHS now. Like I was saying a story ends and another begins. Just so you know it's kind of like I put a chapter up then you read it then like two weeks to four weeks later I start it up again oh and I'll put up the summary of each chapter, ok? I'll be taking suggestions for each chapter like say it's all about Eddie's hamburger I'll make it about Eddie's hamburger! Just PM me, comment, or even email, my emails are on my profile if you have a good idea for the future chapters. I WILL give you credit for the idea, I WILL put your pen name up in the chapter before it actually starts.

I DID NOT TRY TO AFFEND ANYBODY WITH THE CUSSING. IT'S JUST HOW I THINK TWENTY YEAR OLDS ACT. I TRIED TO DETAIL AS BEST I COULD. I'VE CHANGED AND USED SOME THINGS FROM THE SHOW BECAUSE THEY HAVE AGED TEN YEARS.

"Here. We. Go." - Joker

"Bad-boy Jack Brewer gets tied in with three outcasts, one that has the cheapest pick-up lines, one with a big appetite and one that can't stop fixing things. They suggest Jack to get into the dojo they got to because he saved them from getting bullied by the best karate students in Seaford who are the top workers, saved their lunch-kind of- and their first flirt in years. He then meets up with Kim Crawford-again-who is very attractive but not as 'blonde' as people think she is. Will he get through a week of getting through work, training the three outcasts with the girl he abandoned, get used to the fact that he's going to have to make changes to himself to save the dojo, have a chance with the hot girl and grow up?"

HERE. WE. GO.

~THE WASABI WARRIORS~

~PILOT:

PART ONE:

THE ONE WITH THE NEW GUY~

JACK'S POV:

So I had a crazy week. Things were said, things were done, and some things I regret and some I just might fall for. Well you see, I have to go but maybe my first week of my adult life will make you feel like you're in the story. Make your heart skip a beat, maybe even two.

~NO POV~

Cheery song starts to play. Screen follows the bottom of a side walk on a busy street. The screen then gets to dirty combat boots on a person as they walk on the side walk. The screen then goes up to show what the person looks like. They show a very attractive, young man looking at his expensive Rolex. ~I'll meet you where, the earth meets the sun and the weather is warm because the scene seems so much nicer way out there~ He is wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots, leather jacket and a plaid shirt with an undershirt under it, he does have a lot of tattoos also-most on his neck and chest, and his hair is in a mess, hiding his eyes and ears. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" ~You got nothing to lose. I've got nothing to prove. Except for a love with someone like you. ~ The man then quickens his pace towards a huge building that says 'Y.S.W.B.T.S Incorporated'. Meaning You Ship We Box Then Ship. He then passes a convertible filled with blonde, tan and rich women at a red light. ~You've got sky rise building and a place to call your own. But the downtown city life compliments you're closet full of clothes~ "Well hello ladies!" He says in a loud voice for them to hear. They then turn, smile and giggle quietly as he bumps into people trying to get by. "I'll call you!" One of the girls says as they turn the red light. ~With your shades and you shoes and your trendy to-do's you'll hit the sidewalks, the best stores and restaurants looking for something new.~

The man smiles then realize he's going to be late. ~MUSIC~. Not even caring if he bumps into people on the way, he runs on the sidewalk and into the entrance. (Music stops). Once in he gives a snarky smile to the attendant. "I'm Jackson Brewer, here for my interview." "You're sixteen minutes late Mr. Brewer." She says not even looking at the clock. "Oh come on Rose I've tried to get this job at least six times this year. Can you cover for me?" He begs behind the desk like he has no dignity to his name. "Only this once, I've heard Mr. Bing will fire anyone trying to slide through your errors." She says as she writes on a yellow card as she whispers. "Thanks Rosa you're the best!" Jack then runs down a hall towards a door at the end that says "Mr. Bing BOSS". He knocks on his door quietly. "Who is it?" A mean voice asks. "It's Jackson Brewer, can I come in?" "Are you here to take my money?" "Uh, no." "Then get in here!" "Okay Mr. Bing."

JACK'S POV:

Once I open the door he's been the desk as always, smoking a cigar, his feet on his desk and a woman across the desk in another chair. The person turns to show that they are a worker sense she has one of the orange jump suits, a very attractive one at that. Not the jump suit, the girl. She has blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail and the slightest bit of makeup. She gives me a frown with a narrow stare, knowing exactly who I am. I don't have the best past around here. I've been fired, rehired, kicked out, gone to jail, and was said to be killed in five years flat. Not the best five years I've had. I sit down in the chair next to her-after getting a cigar to smoke on from Mr. Bing-trying not to get completely on her bad side, even though I'm probably far past it. Mostly because I've had a crush on her since I got here. My back aches so I just sit back and put my feet on the desk also, apparently he doesn't give a damn. They talk and talk about all this kind of shit I don't care about. So I just set my head back to look at the ceiling, puff out clouds of smoke, suck it back in and hold it out on the side of my mouth. He actually gets to something interesting.

"Now Kimberly since I've got paper work to do around her I want you to show Jackson around here."

"What!"

She stands up immediately in anger; I don't blame her one bit. "Mr. Bing I agree every decision you make but he is just- just…." "Spit it out Ms. Crawford, I can' take all day now!" "He's just not mature enough!" Mr. Bing looks at me, and I look right back at him. So I decide to stand up for myself, literally. "Hey now I may not be the most mature person you know," "You got that right." She mumbles with her arms crossed in front of her. "Anyway," I growl "I think I can pack and un-package things to ship them. It seems like a teenager could do it." "You are a teenager!" I take a break of smoke, and then puff it in her face. She then coughs uncontrollably as I laugh. What surprises me is she pulls out an inhaler. Then a voice back inside my head says 'Stop being a bastard' and I actually listen to it. "Kimberly I'm…."I don't ever really say sorry. "Yeah like that's true." She coughs out then presses the top button again five times. "Mr. Bing can I please leave, I actually have a job to get to." She says in like fifteen coughs. "Be my guest, (Kim then leaves) now for you Jackson…." He sucks in some smoke, and then puffs out a cloud. "You either get that attitude of yours together or so help me you'll be right here you were a year ago!" Now that was one of the worst years of my life. I had anger issues-still do now-and one day I beat up Mr. Bing, he called 911 when I was looking for a gun in one of his closets in the hall. I got arrested for 7 months then after that I was watched by police to see if I was ready to be out.

"Yes Mr. Bing." "Now get out of here before I change my mind about giving you another job here!" I throw away the cigar and chew a stick of gum instead. My feet hitting the floor are the only sound in the halls except for Rose's typing. When Mr. Bing isn't around she writes stories which I think is pretty cool for her elder age. Once I'm at the entrance of the factory a man about ten years older than me hands me a jump gray/blue jump suit and a blank card for me to write my name and my team name, those three people's names and the department we work in.

Here, We Go.

Once I push that door open and step one foot in practically everyone knows looks and hears that I'm back. I didn't really have a friend no more than an enemy here-most like middle, high school and college. They watch as I walk past, looking for a department manager. I ask some people but they just ignore me. When I walked past Kim she looked at me, I turned back and blew a bubble just for the fun of it. Then again, thinking I'm still immature for that little move she glares at me and so does the two girls in her group. Shockingly a boy –that is in her team- comes along to comfort her, much more mature and nice then I'll ever be. Once I turn I bump into an department manager. My things scatter across the floor so I scramble them up. "Watch where you're going jump suit!" When I look up at this guy he gives me a look. "Look whose back, the Mr. Jackass. What are you doing here?" Frank spits out, spitting on my cheeks. I wipe them away in seconds, just to do a comeback. "Just what I was about to ask you Frank." "You don't get to throw that bullshit around anymore. I'm in charge so listen up." He snatches my card away, scribbles stuff down from his clip board-like he knew I was going to be back ahead of time. He flips it back to me which I quickly catch to read. I can barely even read his writing. It's not even writing, more like second grader's practice. "Now get to your team before I throw you there." He then goes yelling at a young man than I am for boxing things wrong.

When you squint you can actually read it. Well at least he didn't waste his life in the academy that we both got sent to. 'Department 12, Team F.' I shove my jump suit over my clothes but I hold onto my leather jacket to put with my stuff as I work. Pushing the door open to department 13 smoke is almost everywhere. Looks like I've been shoved to the ghetto league. The smoke soon clears up from a fan that blows my hair-that's covering my eyes- out of my face. It actually feels better and it feels like it looks good. So I pull it all back in a ponytail holder I have. It really helps for when I get sweaty. Getting back to my screwed up life a man my age flicks off the fan. He has black hair cut short into a Mo-hawk, his jump suit is rolled up to show some tattoos going up his arms and he looks cool to me. "Hey guys I think we got another team mate! This is Department 12 the F is fuckers." He walks up to me with a grin and a pace that makes him look like he has a bad back and some walking issues. Shrugging my shoulders I set my stuff down to shake his hand. Instead when I stand back up to, he squeezes me tight for a hug. "One thing to know about me I'm a hugger." "Yeah I guess I'm one too." I say uncomfortably, but pat his back slowly anyway. Looking around, this place is completely deserted. Once I wiggle out of his grip I just have to ask. "Why is this place deserted?" "Oh well some people have gotten injured and even died from working back in these parts."

"From un-packing and re-packing boxes?" I say in disbelief. "Yep it's because of these old machines that they give us, they're like 20 years old. Plus Mr. Bastard up there won't even say anything about it." He kicks one of the machines with his foot making it rumble and growl in weird noises. "Who's left?" "Just me, and my two friends. You'll be their friends right away." That's a good thing to know. "Where are they?" I say looking around. "Jerry didn't I tell you!" A man with red hair and glasses, older than me walks around one of the machines. He has oil and dirt all over him and his jump suit. He pulls off his glasses and wipes them off from dirt.

"Who's this, Toad?" From working in the projects with some niggers I know just what to do with guys like this. I front flip three times to get right into his face, which makes his face go white. "What did you just call me?" My voice is a deep growl, making me feel a lot like my dad. My instincts tell me to pull him up by his shirt and warn him, so what do I do? I listen to my instincts. Once he's up off the ground he starts screaming like a child. The one guy and another guy pull me back. The red head coughs and breathes through a bag. I've hurt or said something cocky and mean today I can't even remember how many times. I get out from their grip. "Hey dude I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I've never remember hearing that word come from my mouth. He then puts the bag back in his pocket. "Nah I'm used to it from high school." He holds out his hand. "I'm Milton but my nickname is Tarzan." "I can tell, you're really tall." The two other guys come up next to him. The one I haven't seen before is African American, is a little pudgy and has a burger in his hand. The one with the Mo-hawk holds out his hand which is shocking. The two next to Milton must look up at him for how polite he is. "I'm Jerry but you can call me Toad." That explains alot. The other guy is so into his burger he doesn't even think about to hold out his hand. His jump suit is a little tight on him, showing exactly how much he weighs. Milton nudges his pudgy stomach to get his attention. He then looks up. He holds out a greasy hand to shake. "I'm Eddie but you can call me food." All the grease from his hand gets onto my hand. "Let me guess you love food." I say, wiping the grease on the front of my jump suit. He stares at me with a shocked face. "How'd you know?" We all laugh at him, mostly because he is almost finished with that burger before he actually started.

Milton then says we should get to work. So I thought Eddie could rip open each box, Milton could un-pack each box, I re-pack each box, and Jerry re-tape each box. By lunch we finished 284 boxes finished and ready to ship. Milton said I can take off my jump suit in lunch since we won't be near any of the machines. So me and Jerry did Eddie was into his third sandwich and Milton didn't care. I decided to take off my red plaid shirt too because I'm sweating, like a lot. Jerry is wearing these animal prints like everywhere. On the way to lunch they thought of countless ideas for MY nickname. Some sounded badass but some sounded just stupid. For example tiger flipper sounded badass pizza rolls not so much. Guess who suggested that one? When we got to the lunch building I realized we will be eating with Department 1. And guess who is in Department One? You guessed it my crush Kim Crawford and her annoying ass boy who comforted her. This is just great, just like school all over again. We sit way in the back in the corner so we won't get annoyed. I learned off for starters that Milton's full name is Milton David Krupnick. His past was he wanted to go to college but instead he started working here so he could get some money for his wife Julie and their daughter Lauren, which I thought is cute because of how much he cares. First chance I got would be straight off to college. Jerry's full name is Jerry César Martínez he lives in an apartment street down, alone, which he said I can crash there until I can get my own place. Eddie's full name is Eddie Jones, for some reason he has no middle name. He lives with his two brothers and three sisters in a house of their own since they're all old enough. That seems like a full house so I tell Jerry I'll be there by tomorrow with my stuff. We started playing Truth or Dare. It was mostly just Dare but it's nice to have an option. Milton started with a dare for Eddie to eat a Subway sandwich in under five minutes, he did. Eddie then dared Jerry to get a girl's phone number while TOUCHING himself. Of course the girl was disgusted but Jerry got embarrassed so that's good, well for us anyway. Jerry dared me to drink a whole gallon of water in less than 10 minutes. I did but they all got a good laugh of me running to the bathroom like at 60 mph. Once back I decide to actually get lunch. The lunch line was empty, since everyone already got theirs. "Hey it's my first day back. What do you recommend?" They've hanged the lunch menu so many times I can't count all of them. "Not this shit. I don't even know what half of it is."

The lunch lady didn't look too happy to be here. For proof she slapped this gray, orange bits and onion rings on my tray. It almost made me throw up. I took some hot chips and a root beer, and then headed back to the table. They were still playing Truth or Dare but a new player was sitting next to my seat. Kim Crawford was talking to Milton about something but Eddie and Jerry were staring at her and drooling. (Well not actually drooling like a dog but I imagined it). When I sat down she didn't even dare to turn my way. I did see her eyes glance my way as Milton was dragging on about molecules.

Then this is where it gets BADASS, oh yeah and interesting.

I got to start talking Jerry and Eddie about how they got to know them and Milton. "We do karate every day after work." Milton answers for me, even though I wasn't talking directly to him. Kim then goes silent. I actually do some karate myself but it's kind of personal, so I don't bring it up, plus I'm a fifth degree black belt. And I don't want to show off. "We don't just do karate Milton. These fists are illegal weapons," He says satisfied, holding his fists up in the air. "In fact I've gotten a few calls to join the Navy seals." Well that just made it a lie that I was starting to believe. "Join the Navy seals? You're afraid of baby seals." I can't help just to laugh. This is a one and a kind group. I start eating my actually fresh apple like no ordinary guy but something makes Milton turn around to the tables for the guards and the top workers. "Gah!" Milton says to them as they hysterically laugh. Apparently Frank threw a chicken leg at Milton's head, which gave him sauce on the back of his head. Kim helps him get it out with napkins as Eddie gets the turkey leg that bounced off Milton's head and onto the table. I think I should get up and stop this but my nerves of getting out casted by how good I am will affect it. So I just keep my head down. Jerry starts laughing, which picks up my head. "That's killing me bro. someone from the department 1 just wailed you in the-" His laughter gets cut off by another chicken wing being thrown at him.

Eddie is here to pick it up again. Jerry sits back with his arms crossed as they laugh.

"Aren't you going to do anything Jerry, guys?" When none of them answer I remember they know karate. Well not Kim. "You guys told me you guys know karate." I say, hoping I actually have friends who won't lie. "Yes we do." Milton stands up that makes me think he can stand up for himself, I thought I would have to save his ass for now on sense he's a little nerdy. They look at Milton with a look like he's going to fail, so he sits back down again. "They know it better than us do." I can't let another get thrown at Eddie or me, even Kim. This is where it gets badass. "Plus they're the other dojo we are against, the black dragons." Kim growls out, but she actually talked to me-or all of us. Then my instincts take control of all my systems.

"It's cool, I got this." My chain necklace clinks as I get up, my brown bracelet on my right arm slides down. They all look at me with amazement; even Kim gives me a small smile. Then I realize

What the hell am I doing?

As I'm walking over there I hear Milton say "Why did we learn his name? Now we are going to be even lamer than before." He's going to love what I'm going to do, or my instincts are going to. When I get over there I try to make a sly comeback. They have to wear these stupid shirts with the mascot of the corporation, it's a box. "Hey guys nice shirts you guys, uh, cheerleaders?" I slide my pointer finger on my faint mustache to be a badass. "No!" Frank says offensively. Then he gets an obvious look. "Well, Brian used to be." Another comeback coming your way. "Oh yeah, I remember you. You're the guy who was in the box outside." He was literally the BOX years ago. Brian puts his head in his hands, as the others give me looks. "So," Frank says in a loud voice for everyone in the tables around us to hear, then stands up, showing me how tall he got in the past year. I'm like 6", 3 and now he's like 6", 6. It makes my mouth drop open but I snap it closed. "You got a problem or somethin'?" He then does a lame spin and punches, close to my face. His kai-the roar inside you-gets everyone to turn this way; I even got Kim's eyes looking. Some say 'oooo' and 'ahhh'. I realize I don't need a fight at this job to get noticed, I already have three friends-a possible a girlfriend ahead- so I really don't need to screw it up. So, I be the better person and take several steps back. "I didn't come over here to fight man." I say even though I was kind of excepting to kick some asses or at least one. As I turn to go sit back down and let this all blow over but he just had to throw another punch. I catch it in seconds-his kai really told me he was going to do something like this.

"Okay man, you probably shouldn't have done that."

I turn back around and twist his wrist all the way around. Let go it, he turns; I turn five seconds ahead to kick his chest making him fly back out to the table. He even does a backwards tumble. BONUS POINTS! His friends or the people he works with scatter away from the table. Two men go after me so I dodge their kicks and punches, then kick one in the chest and the other in the leg. Another man goes at me with the two others. They all stand in front of me, trying to find my weakness. I kick my chair to the middle man, which he jumps over as I expected. I kick his chest; he flies back into the chair which falls backwards. The two men then go at me diagonally. Think instincts think. I dodge and block each one of their kicks and punches. I take the second one down my kicking his foot, making him fall front ways. The other guy just has a bit more skill. I block one of his punches, then turn to see a chair that could get me onto the table I was sitting at with my friends-and well Kim.

I jump onto the blue chair with one foot and onto the table. The man goes closer looking like he's going to jump onto the table, but instead another man jumps at the chance to grab me by my feet. I jump a backflip which makes all the lunch trays of my friends slide off with the man. I then notice that the guys have hid under the table, but Kim is still her seat watching me as I kick some asses. She gives me a small wave, holding her tray. At least her lunch was saved. I can't just help to wink and grin dashingly. I then get back to what I was doing. The guy does a high kick to the right of me, but I flip over it perfectively. I then regain my balance, which he tries to use as an advantage. "I can go all day man. Take your best shot." When I said that he threw a punch, I go under his arm and behind him. I grab his other arm and twist his arm. Did I just hear a crack? Anyways I shove him into Milton's pudding Jerry gave him that he brought from home. "Enjoy your pudding." To a great hero, there are comebacks. Frank then comes towards me. Why not us this dumbass? I block him and his pudding face between me and Frank. Frank throws a punch, which I block with this guy. Then another punch and I kick the guys foot which kicks Frank's foot that makes him fall forwards. I spin the guy around to face me, and then I push his chest to hit Frank's face as he tries to get up. Finished with this dumbass I get down on the floor and kick his chest into the trash can behind me. I flip up off the ground, most possibly making my shirt go down which just showed all my tattoos. I hear some girl's whispers but do girls seriously not expect it from a man with his hair in a ponytail and tattoos up my arms that are not covered by anything.

Shrugging my shoulders like I don't care I finish off Frank. Noticing Frank on the ground holding is head and three chicken nuggets just sitting there halfway off the table. Here's my chance. I kick up the plate that makes the chicken nuggets go up in the air. I get the first with my left leg then spin, then right then spin, then the last with my left again. All three go exactly where I planned on going. One goes in his mouth, and the two others in his eyes. I start cracking up laughing so hard. Man I've never had this much fun since I was in jail. As Frank leaves in embarrassment I am still laughing. Then I realize the cafeteria is completely, dead silent. My breathings gets louder, my face heats up, and all eyes are on me. I have to get out of here. Before I leave I snatch my root beer and hot chips, -hey they were five bucks each- and out the door before anyone can move a muscle.

Once I'm back into Department 12 I go into the back of the closet of all our stuff. Closing and blocking the door behind me with a chair, throwing my root beer and my chips by my stuff I know that I just can't go through all that again from the academy. My instincts just turn off; I just slide down the back wall in pain of embarrassment. As I land my ass on the hard floor I just break. My eyes haven't watered in a year, who gives a damn I'm crying. In a couple minutes of just crying until my throat hurts I hear the door of this department's entrance open and close. A voice is coming close to the door while the other three voices go in different directions. I'm just hoping it's Jerry, I can't really deal with Kim either right now.

Kim's POV:

I really wasn't expecting him to be into karate and martial arts. I have a little skill myself but I have a good reputation here so I can't just go Kick – Ass on anybody who gets in my way. I'm actually a third degree black belt at the dojo down the street. No one knows though except for Jerry, Milton and Eddie. Oh yeah and my sensei Rudy. He's a tenth degree so he's like an official teacher for martial arts and karate. Jerry, Milton and Eddie ran after Jack after he ran out. The guys dragged me out, because they think I can talk sense into him. So right now I'm being dragged by my three best friends that are guys into Department 12. It takes long because I don't really want to go. I just can't talk to him because we used to have a serious relationship before this. Before we had this job and when I started being friends with these three trouble makers. It was in high school, freshman year. He came in around winter, because he was in the academy. Once we met, our friendship clicked on so quickly we couldn't even say hello. He was a regular bad boy that was constantly in trouble and when he wasn't getting in trouble he was in time for being in trouble. When it started getting serious, I fell too hard and he took a step back. Just like that stupid catchy song "I knew You Were Trouble". He went back to the academy again to get beat so all the trouble that gets kicked out, but it never did. So now he's 25, young, tattooed skinned, ears pierced all up and down his ears and he is sadly but he is still sexy. Please don't fall again please don't.

As my light blue converses get worn down I scratch out of their grip. I've always had long nails so it's always been useful. "Where are you going Kim?" They yell, just as the bell rings meaning end of lunch.

"To find Jack!" I said the exact same thing to my best friend in high school when Jack ran away from the academy. My worn down converse squeak the tile floor as I run down the hall to Department 12. Once I'm at the entrance Jerry, Milton and Eddie catch up ten seconds later as I catch my breath. They're fast for red belts. "Come on there's only a chance he's going to be in here." I swing the big door open with a swing. "I'll check the work closet." I say as I'm walking over there. "I'll check these closets." Jerry says. "Me and Eddie will check over here behind the machines." Eddie got another sandwich so he's not really doing anything, just watching. My knuckle just knocks the door but then I press my ear against it. Is he crying? I haven't seen him or hear him cry, ever. "Jack are you in here?" Yeah I know dumb question but seriously I wasn't just going to burst down the door down. "Go away Kim." He says in a couple sniffles. "Jack just open the door." I rattle the door but it's still blocked. "If I do will you stop talking?" He says blowing his nose into something. "Sure."

The sound of the chair being kicked away tells me I can come in now. When I open the door he's in the back corner blowing his nose with Milton's stash of tissues. "Close the door. I don't want to see them." So I close the door behind me and put the chair where it was. Since I said I wasn't going to talk I sit down cross legged next to him. He keeps sneezing which makes me think why? "Why does this matter that you did karate in front of all of them?" He does seem like he cares that I just talked. "It wasn't just karate Kim; it was a fight to me. I realized before I even caught his fist that I already have friends, so I really don't need to screw it all up." He says blowing his nose again. "Then why are you crying?" "That fight really reminds me of when my dad was teaching me karate." That makes a lot more sense now. He puts the tissues in a big ball, and throws it away. "That explains why you ran off." I say giggling slightly. "Yeah I guess so." He looks at me with a look making me blush. This reminds me of high school all over again. He starts leaning in which I hesitate. Thankfully I didn't have to choose. Right when his teeth brush over my lips the door gets thrown open by Jerry, Milton and Eddie eating a burrito. Their eyes all get wide, Eddie's eyes get even wider because of his burrito, sense how close we are. Jerry brings up his pointer finger so before he can say anything I flip him on his back. "You know karate?" Jack gets up, curiously. "Oh uh yeah I go to the dojo with these three after work." "You should go with us Jack. Our sensei will be glad to have another as good as Kim is, or even better." Milton says, the last part made Kim growl at him. "Maybe I am Kimberly." I say, leaning against the wall." "We'll see Jackson." She hisses. Then she turns to the other guys as Jerry gets up. "I'll see you guys in a couple hours at the dojo." Before she completely leaves, as me and Jerry are putting are jump suits back on-he's talking about his video games on the X-box 360-she looks back, directly at me. I actually smile big than for anything else after that.

So I've been smiling constantly, the guys started saying I'm star stuck. All I say is I'm going to be happy when we get to the dojo. In the end we finished over 652 boxes in all, mostly because we forgot about counting. The guys wanted to get to the dojo early so I decide to go 45 minutes after them. I get all my stuff, hot chips, root beer and my jump suit after I changed into my original clothes. At home I have my Harley Davidson motorcycle so I walk the 30 minutes, not even thinking about to look for any chicks. Once I'm home my mom and dad had a talk with me about moving out which I said I will be by tomorrow. They let me go so I put all my karate past in an old backpack with the hot chips and root beer for a snack. I then ride off on my motorcycle towards Seaford city.

Once I'm there I go straight towards the Seaford mall. Then I notice that I could have some fun with this.

RUDY'S POV:

As I click of the old TV I notice they are not happy with the commercial. I try to say it was awesome anyway. "So what do you think fellas?" "We think this is the worst Bobby Wasabi dojo in the Wasabi chain." "What? I have excelling students." "Yes you do but you're a tenth degree black belt. We expect your students all to be black belts by now." "Kim Crawford is a black belt, second degree." "That's not enough for your rank as a teacher." The other guy in the suit starts talking. "If you don't get your students to excel quicker to the black belt, we're shutting you down." They walk out without another word. The best time too, Eddie gets flipped by Marge- their lunch lady at work. "Ha Eddie you got dusted by Marge!" Jerry says as Marge makes a weird noise as if taunting while Eddie is flat on the mat. They both shake their heads, and walk out the door. Just great. "Guys what are you doing? They said if we don't excel to black belts or start getting to black belts at the next tournament they're shutting us down." I say, very doubtful we will. Kim is our only excelling student. "Rudy that's terrible." Kim says shocked. The other guys don't even seem to bother; they're eating pizza and sitting around as Kim is actually breaking a sweat. "Yo, Rudy if you want to win some belts you should recruit our friend Jack. Now what he did was badass then what we could ever do." Jerry says as he stuffs his face with pizza. Eddie turns to me with a huge smile on his face. "He was awesome. He took out four black dragons plus they were the top workers all by himself. It was amazing!"

"I don't care about a fight at school, martial arts is not about beating kids up in the cafeteria. It's about getting better through hard work and discipline." I say very seriously but they're all into their pizza but not Eddie, which is surprising. Jerry holds his stomach to take a large and very smelly burp. We all look at him; I and Kim are the only ones who looked at him with a disappointed face. "What, you should be happy it came out the right end." He then gets another slice of pizza. Kim sighs and I just run my hands through my hair in frustration.

JACK'S POV:

SO I decide to have a little fun with the new police officer – John. Sense you can't drive vehicles through the mall I get out of skate board from my backpack. Slapping it down on the pavement I start rolling right through the court yard, where John is patrolling the safety in the Cupcake Queens store. No scratch that, he's eating at the Cupcake Queens store. So I skid the railing outside of the store, making him get pissed. "Jackson Brewer!" He bursts out of the store on his patrol vehicle, the kind you stand up and control with the hand bars. I think it makes old fat people feel like they're young and skinny. John puts on his red light on his helmet, I know because he always does that-I don't even have to turn around to know. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" Putting slightly more pressure on the front of my skate board, I weave through the tables as he's catching up to me. I quickly skate past a grandma who falls into the garden nearby. "Jackson Brewer!" She yells. My name has been thrown around town. "Jack get back here!" He doesn't even try to stop me now so I do my signature move.

Going straight towards a tale with a couple, I jump off my skate, do a flip and land on my skate at the exact time. Bad things is haven't exactly gotten to the part to stop. I try to slow myself down by skidding on the tree barrier of it's pot but that just makes me go even faster. A man comes through the back of a building, which he stops in shock that I'm going right at him. "Move out of the way!" He does but it just made it possibly worse. I lean to left which screeches me in a narrow hall, and through a paper sign of whatever the hell it is. My skateboard goes forward and I go with it, I do three tumbles and when I get back up you've should've seen the mess I made. Trying to get my balance back I dizzily take off my helmet. Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and the lunch lady (?) all look at me and the wall with shocked faces. "That boy just came right out the wall!" I then realize I am in the dojo they were begging me to go to. "So you got guys have got to try that!" I say proud looking at the position I went through the wall. Then John pops up through the other side. "Come here you!" Then I big eyed. I turn to the sensei and the others. "See you guys tomorrow, sorry about your wall bro!" I then do five flips, and then I dash out the door. "Who is that kid?" "Jack!" "Oh…" Not even ten feet away from the dojo two other cops catch me by my forearms. They then drag me back into the dojo. Jerry, Milton and Eddie look at me with grins, the lunch lady looks still confused, the sensei –Rudy or whoever- look at me with an angry face but most of all Kim is looking at me with not a happy, sad, angry expression. It's like the expression of, ugh, what's the word? Oh that word, disappointment.

After about 15 minutes of me sitting here in a plastic chair near the front door, I seriously have nothing to say that I shouldn't be thrown out of the mall or get thrown into jail. Rudy, Kim, Jerry, Milton and Eddie went into his office to decide what my punishment should be. The lunch lady went because she said ain't nobody got time for that'. Kim suggested that they should all decide together since it's their dojo in all. The door finally opens but only Rudy and Kim come out, they both have those looks. Rudy stands in front of me, Kim sits next to me. "You're in big trouble Jackson." Now he's going to say my full name a bunch of times. "But….." "But?" Me and Kim say together. "Let me finish guys. If he joins our dojo and wins belts at the next tournament, I will get rid of this report and he won't have to go to an academy." "I'm not a karate dude, I'm a skater." Rudy seems unconvinced but Kim does. "See Rudy he doesn't do karate so bye-bye!" She tries to drag me out but my feet are planted. "You took out four black dragons and did a perfect side kick through my wall. You're a karate dude." I sigh, having to take my hidden secret out even farther. "Truth is my dad was a karate sensei, he even taught the one and only Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies!" His mouth drops open in shock. "This doesn't make any sense!" Kim screams out of her seat. "You don't make any sense!" I yell just to get her pissed again. "Don't start Jackson!" Then I sit back satisfied. "Rudy this is insane, he destroyed the picture Bobby gave us! That was a one and a kind picture." "It's fine Kim, me and Bobby are friends I'm positive he'll come through and give me another." While they drag on about Bobby Wasabi I look for textures on the ceiling because I'm so bored. "Can't I just win some belts and you guys can go on with your lives while I go on with mine?" "This man is so irresponsible!" She then storms off into the bathroom. "Don't worry about her she's always getting on edge. Anyways, I'm Rudy the sensei." He's one of those people who don't hold out their hand so I go with it.

"How long do we have until this tournament?" "We have a week so I thought you and Kim could help teach the guys to excel to get closer to black belts." "What if she doesn't want to work with me?" "That's something you need to figure out." He says with a weary smile. "Oh and did your dad really teach Bobby Wasabi?" "Yeah, why?" "Your dad trained Bobby Wasabi? (I nod everything he says because I just said he did) The founder of this dojo and star of such classic movies like (He moves right towards the framed posters of all his movies on the walls) Samurai Beach Party, Kung Fu Cop, and Nana was a ninja?" "Yep." I say with a grin. "Then you must know this dojo was built on the principals of the Wasabi code." He then holds up his hand in a form of a half circle. What do I do? I willing do the code with him. "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal, and honest and never say die. Wasabi!" In the end we put our fist against our palm. "So do we have a deal?" "Deal." We shake on it.

NEXT DAY:

JACK'S POV:

Me, Jerry, Milton and Eddie are all at this restaurant called Falafel Phil's hours after I dropped my stuff off at Jerry's apartment. Everything was going great until Kim came up. "Hey Jack," She said as if she was going to say something else, but the guys interrupted her. "Hello Kim." They say in union. Jerry looked at Kim up and down in her shirt skirt, tank top that showed the upper part of her bra - at least she had a jacket to try to cover it - so I kicked him under the table. Okay so maybe I am being over protective but you know she is hot. He then says something in Spanish. This makes me sadly look down of their embarrassment. It seems like Kim wasn't too happy either. "Um can I talk to you for a minute?" She says looking directly at me with a smile, but the guys think she's talking to one of them so they all say yes, sure, absolutely - start fixing their hair and making sure their clothes are on right. She then bites down on her lip not really wanting to be the one to break their hearts. So I do it for her. "Guys can you give me five minutes? Vamoose!" I say with my hands up in the air. I look back at Kim with a smile but she raises her eyebrow to remind me silently that they're still here. I look back at them to see if they'll leave they won't. I thought for sure Jerry would know what it means he's Spanish! They're still gaging over Kim so I have to say what it means. "It means go!" They look at me like I'm some kind of nut case. "I know what vamoose means." Jerry says offensively to me. Milton and Eddie give disappointed looks at me while Jerry cusses me out or whatever he's saying in Spanish. They all get up slowly, not wanting to leave. Once they're out and Jerry is out here we both can't hear him Kim sits down where Jerry and Eddie were sitting before.

Before she starts I just remind myself to get ready for the beat down – with words from Kim Crawford's red covered lips. Instead she starts with a smile, a good one two. "I just happened to notice you know something about karate." This seems unreal so I forget about what she's wearing, what she's said, what she's done and her red lips. All I think about is what she just, five seconds ago, said. "What are you really doing here?" Her face goes bright red like she's caught red handed. "What do you mean?" She says trying to slide it off. "Yesterday you hated my guts, later you were interested in me, next you almost kissed me." "No I…." "Yes you did, don't deny it. After that you hated my guts you tried to get me out of that dojo right away. Then right now, you're here for no reason." Her hands on the table turn into fists. She then points her pointer finger at me. "Look, Brewer there's a reason." "I'm all ears." "You know the black dragons?" "The guys I kicked their asses?" "Yeah so they have something on me." "What do you mean?" I say getting very much interested. "Well they caught me kissing a picture of…" "Who, Justin Timberlake?"

"No Jack…..you ." She blushes even more. "Oh, uh, you liked me before I got back here?" I say wiping my small mustache to cover my blushing. "Uh, no. Maybe just…a lot." We both look up at each other with smiles but she quickly brushes it off like it was nothing. The thing is, I came to start accepting it. We're going to fast from what our past was so I keep my mouth shut about any of it.

"Sense of this over my head they had said they will tell everyone, which is bad." I open a straw from the table. "So how am I screwed into all this bullshit? I then blow at the end, making the long piece fly in front of her. She gives me a small frown for changing back into the cocky monster I am. "They asked me to get you into their dojo, so they will win the tournament." Once she said that I knew exactly what the black dragons are trying to do. "So they're using you to get to me?" "That's how selfish they are. I actually used to be one of them, and then I realize they were big assholes for cheating." "Oh well I'm going to kick their asses again at the tournament." "Good cause they need another slap on their asses to learn it." "Yep." Silence forms between us so I break it. "What's going to happen if I don't go with the black dragons?" Hoping for it to nothing but there's barely anything to hope for. "That's the thing, they didn't say." I pat her hand so she'll know it'll be ok. She blushes again which makes me blush, again. Ignoring our little moment like I don't care again I get up. "Well I have to get back to the dojo, you coming?" "Nah I'll get there soon." Seeing she'll be keeping her ass in that seat I shrug my shoulders and leave. Something tells me to look back, so I do. When I do I see Frank come out of the bathroom and walks right up to Kim. Their conversation doesn't look so good so I hide behind a palm tree to watch. They seem to have an intense conversation which I don't know what to do. So I walk straight in there and right to Frank. "Hey Frank," His eyes dart my way just as Kim turns around to see me. "We have somewhere to be." Giving Kim a secret wink she gets out of the booth before Frank can think of what just happened. Once we are out black dragons surround us. Kim looks at me with a confused face. "Are we going to kick some asses or what?" She says like it's nothing. "I don't like to fight, even if it's for the greater good." Grabbing her wrist, I drag her into the closest dark alley where we can hide.

Yeah my crazy week isn't over yet. I still have to save the dojo, get the hot girl, blah, blah, blah. I think you know now that Jack Brewer takes the short way to become an adult, not so much the best way to become a civilized citizen. Oh what the hell am I saying? A civilized citizen? Man what has Kim Crawford done to me?


	2. Author's Bye-Bye

_**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER**_

_**Author's Bye-Bye…..for now**_

Alright before I even get started on how I'm NOT on my laptop I just want to say I seriously don't know when my stories will pick up again. My laptop got all screwed up, it will turn on just not to put in my password. This is weir dhow it got all screwed up right after that one A Thousand Years chapter. If I wanted this to happen you would not know about it. That was a really bad joke anyway maybe I'll get it fixed today, tomorrow, this month, or in six months. I have no clue. So I'm just asking you guys to be patient on the stories. I may get the time when the owner of this laptop isn't using it to update once or twice a month. I really don't want to go but it's the only choice I have, seriously. So for now you may just want to catch up on your other stories you're reading, favorite some other authors and live your life, because I'm going to be living mine while I can get my laptop fixed. Well I have to get back to thinking over and over about what's going to happen in these stories. I'm thinking of writing them instead for now in a notebook, that's a great idea isn't it? This is goodbye I guess…for now.

_**Sincerely with all my heart and lots of effort on these stories, and this amazing website that has changed my life with countless twists and turns I have to say for the first time ever on here**_

_**Love-**_

_**The one and only RA!NBOW DA$H, The-One-Who's-Caught-in-the-Middle, Red. Wolf. In. The. Dark, Queen of the Dragon Flame, Haley or **__**Alex Wolfe 23.**_


	3. Author's Arrival Back

"I"ll be back." - Terminator.  
WELL HERE I AM, IN THE BLOOD AND FLESH. I'M BACK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW. Ok, done with the caps lock button. Just one last time...swear. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm done. So let's do ketcup! Obiviously I haven't done really anything with these stories. I did say I would write it in a notebook...it was more like FAIL #756. It was a complete disaster. Let's just say I SUCK at putting pen to paper (it was a pencil) then putting my finger tips to the keys. I'm going to say what I'm going to do.  
haley's list:  
I'll get the part 2 over with of THE WASABI WARRIORS.  
Get All These Little Things done and let me click the complete button.  
Keep rolling with The Walk of the Wolf.  
As I'm doing that find a path for A Thousand Years.  
KA-BOOM! WHOOSH!  
I haven't had this in like a month, I'm gonna be off my game - HAHA. So you'll see one of my chapters soon, not sure when yet. You can tell I'm not a offical writer yet, obiviously. =F (vampire fangs) 


	4. UGH! - not a real chapter

HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! THIS JUST LIKE, LEGIT, SUCKS. Alright I've gotten my laptop back, as you can see from the latest A Thousand Years chapter. BUT the things is I have to use NOTEPAD. You don't know how close I've come to banging my head against the wall. I CAN'T EVEN CHANGE THREE WORDS INTO A DIFFERENT FONT WITHOUT THE REST DOING THE SAME THING. How can I make a heart breaking, dramatic, confusing- sorta like Twilight -story, a crush to crush relationship with one being a werewolf and the other being a mermaid with still trying to figure out highschool day by day, a friendship strong held by 25 year old friends hanging out, going through rediculous, lovestruck, stupid, crazy, fun adventures together while living in California with their sensei Rudy, Joan 38 year old mall cop with no social life whois always watching Jack and Jerry like a hawk, faleffle making genuis who owns a bussiness shop dedicated to them, a high school blown story about two different people from the otherside of the cafeteria, just trying to get through but they evantually get in each other's way, PLUS all the dreams I have of making all those other stories...oh yeah new dream I have up so if you're a DIE HARD kickin' it fan or MY LITTLE PONY check it. I'm gonna have to figure out how to get microsoft back I guess. The only thing I regret is not using a flash drive for all the crap. Is that a target with 'BANG HEAD HERE' on the keyboard, didn't notice - I've been typing for like six minutes now - let's see what happens. ANSWER = uhy7yuh77yhhhhhhhhuy7u6yojhvtggohgvfvgjkjbhuh Great...now my head hurts. :( 


End file.
